


A Dancer's Aid

by Glintea



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Female My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Female My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Olivia, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glintea/pseuds/Glintea
Summary: After an unfortunate encounter, Olivia seems to be a bit frightened of being alone. She finds solace with a good friend.





	A Dancer's Aid

**Author's Note:**

> Literally my first work on here. First time writing canon characters. It's probably choppy but I don't care at this point.

Robin stared at the night sky through the small window in her tent, watching the storm clouds roll in from the west, dropping rain and the occasional bolt of lightning from the heavens. She dreaded the moment that the storm would be upon Chrom’s Army, soaking soldiers and making the terrain slick with mud. Not to mention the thunder. The rumblings from the distant storm already made a few members nervous.  
She felt an arm tighten itself around her before relaxing again. Robin brushed her snowy hair out of her eyes and looked down at Olivia, her head resting on Robin’s stomach. Robin secretly hoped this would become a common occurrence but hated the reason why Olivia was sharing a tent with her.  
A night ago, Olivia had snuck off into the forest to practice her dancing in peace and quiet. However both didn’t last long as a small group of Risen emerged from hiding places among the branches. Had Olivia not managed a scream, she wouldn’t be around. It was Lon’Qu who heard the scream but it was Robin who got there first.  
After that, Olivia was a bit afraid to be alone. Her shyness made things even more awkward, especially when trying to tell Robin what she was attempting to request. After deciphering the mumbles and uncomfortable silences, Robin was able to piece things together and happily accepted.  
Olivia was usually very distant towards others, but Robin was one of the few she felt comfortable with. Likely because of their shared interests in the finer arts and their time on the battlefield together.  
There was another thing Robin felt awful about. Olivia went into this war with nearly flawless skin but after a few battles, she gained some stripes over her body. Robin always tried her best to protect her. But sometimes there are too many soldiers on the wrong side of the war.  
Gods. Almost sounded like Robin was falling in love with her. She couldn’t help it that every time they spoke that she got lost in her gorgeous, radiant, rose eyes. Or just dreamed about them sitting together when the war was over, talking over a nice cup of tea. Okay, maybe she was a little bit in love.  
Robin smiled to herself as her eyes began to grow heavy and begin to close. Perhaps morning would come sooner than she had originally thought. Hopefully nobody would get the wrong idea with them sharing a tent for a night.  
Just as Robin’s eyes closed, she was startled by a great crack and rumbling that shook the ground for what felt like forever. The storm was upon the camp and dropping its gifts. Robin felt Olivia’s arm tighten around her once again, as well as Olivia’s face pressing into Robin’s gut. Was she scared of storms?  
Robin put a hand on Olivia’s shoulder, rubbing her thumb along her smooth skin, “Hey, you alright?”  
There was a bit of silence before Olivia removed her face and looked up at Robin with a forced smile, “Yeah, just startled me a bit,”  
Robin removed Olivia’s arm from her waist, granting her free movement that she used to join Olivia, looking at her face to face, “I’ll keep you safe,”  
The dancer’s cheeks flushed mildly as her eyes darted around, her gaze landing everywhere except for Robin’s face, “No I-i’m fine, I promise,” She smiled nervously as she managed to focus on Robin. Perhaps their feelings were slightly the same, or it was just Olivia being nervous as usual.  
“Whatever you say. You don’t mind me being down here, right?” Robin asked, her own face becoming speckled with red.  
“Oh no, not at all. It’s a little comforting, really,” Her voice trailed off as she attempted to change the topic, “I, uh. Goodnight, Robin,” Olivia rolled over, looking at the opposite side of the tent, hoping Robin wouldn’t notice her ever growing blush.  
“Oh. Goodnight, Olivia. Sweet dreams,” Robin said as she scooted slightly closer and draped an arm over Olivia’s side, pulling her close.  
Olivia squealed a little bit, either surprised or nervous about the current situation, “Oh! Um, hi. W-what are you doing?”  
Robin smiled to herself, “Going to sleep, that okay?”  
“I-i meant-”  
Robin interrupted her, “Oh, holding you like that. Is it a problem?”  
Olivia was silent for a bit once again before accepting the embrace and actually curling up a little in the snuggle, “No. It’s fine,”  
The two sat like that for a while, basking in each other’s presence and truly enjoying the sweet moment between one another. It was nice, having a break in the world of ever shifting conflict. Just a quick break before it was back to the hardships.  
Throughout the night, there was a fair bit of thunder that disturbed their sleep. But the two quickly found their way back to their dreams as the other seemed to have an extremely calming presence about them.

The morning sun came over the horizon, beams of light leaking into the tent, disturbing Robin. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Olivia’s sleeping form in front of her.  
Robin planted a firm kiss at the base of Olivia’s neck, “Come on, time to get up.”  
Olivia groaned lightly before rolling over and facing Robin, with a sleepy smile, “Good morning, Robin,” Olivia wrapped her arms around Robin, clinging to the tactician even as she sat up. This girl had a good grip.  
She was an entirely different person when just woken up apparently, “Olivia, I gotta get up,”  
Olivia straightened herself and actually sat up on her own accord, looking around a bit, her face slowly reddening, “That was the best I’ve slept in a while, I’ll be honest.”  
Robin smiled and kissed her on the cheek, eliciting a small squeak, “Good. Maybe we should make this a regular thing?”  
Olivia thought for a bit before hugging Robin, “I think I’d like that, yeah.”  
Lucina poked her head into the tent, “Robin, you’re late for bre- ...am I interrupting something?”  
Olivia’s face reddened so much that it put a tomato to shame and she buried her face into Robin’s shoulder.  
Robin laughed a little, “Morning, Lucina. And no, you’re not interrupting anything.”  
The princess slowly nodded before returning to the outside, “Whatever,”


End file.
